1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to slingshots. More particularly, the present invention relates to a high-velocity hunting slingshot.
2. The Prior Art
Prior slingshot designs have attempted to obtain more power by several methods that enhance the power of the rubber thrust bands or tubes, without actually increasing the size of the tubes. When the tubes are ⅜″ in diameter or greater, all prior designs fail to function at the longest stretch of the tubes. The failures result from the handle twisting in the hand, the handle being pulled backward, the tubes pulling away from the yoke or pouch, and the tubes tearing at the yoke or pouch.
What is needed is a high power and high velocity slingshot that overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art and that falls between a bow and arrow and a slingshot as a hunting weapon, without resorting to mechanical means such as springs.